


Just a bitch

by Rebecca_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Public Humiliation, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Slash, Slavery, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_Black/pseuds/Rebecca_Black
Summary: The war has just ended and the Malfoy family managed to avoid Azkaban only thanks to some help he gave to the Savior of the Magical World but their reputation is ruined.Draco knows that the only chance for his family to recover is to arrange a good marriage for him. What he does not know is that he will not be married, but will instead be sold to the highest bidder.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 281





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solo una cagna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186306) by [krystarka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystarka/pseuds/krystarka). 



> I have the explicit permission to translate this story by the author krystarka. I hope you will enjoy the story. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted so don't comment only with that question.

The room was isolated from everything and everyone and did not even have a window.  
It was bare and padded and boring and the only things Draco had to read he preferred to ignore.  
When he got there, of his own free will, convinced by the good speeches of his father and especially his mother, he really had no idea what was waiting for him.  
The war was over, Voldemort had been defeated and the Malfoys were out of favor. Of course, the help that he and his mother had given to Potter at some point in the war made the Savior put a good word for them and this kept them out of Azkaban.  
And of course they were as rich as they had always been, perhaps even more than before because after the funeral, and the trials, the Lestrange's fortune had passed to them.  
But they were socially outcasts and nobody wanted to have any kind of relationship with them anymore.  
Draco knew these things, as he had expected his parents to start talking about a marriage alliance to improve their social status.  
Draco wasn't exactly excited about it, but he knew that being a Malfoy involved a sacrifice, in times like these, so he said he was willing to accept the deals his father would make for him.  
He had been taken to a private medical facility for some routine checkups, or so he was told.  
Nothing strange: they only had to ascertain that he was able to have children and that they would not have genetic illnesses.  
With the story of his mother's family, it had seemed logical to Draco to take this precaution, and he had not opposed it in any way.  
Only once there, alone, had he realized that things were not quite as he had believed.  
Healer Smith had come to him that morning as soon as he arrived and asked him to undress completely.  
Embarrassing, of course, but obvious since it was a careful medical checkup, and probably the fabric could have interfered with certain types of spells.  
Although he couldn't help but blush a little, Draco undressed and neatly placed all his clothes on the chair, beside the white bed.  
At that point the healer made him lie on his stomach and began a careful series of spells, which made Draco's skin tingle in the strangest places, but he thinned his lips and said nothing.  
Then he was turned around and the procedure was repeated from the beginning.  
Eventually the healer told him he could sit up, and handed him several potions which he drank.  
“It will take a while for them to take full effect. It will take a couple of days. " The healer announced, looking at him strangely.  
Draco, believing that the preliminary exams were finished anyway, started to get dressed but realized that the clothes were gone. He sighed to himself.  
"I guess I'll have to wear hospital clothes or something." He said turning to the healer.  
“We are not done, Mr. Malfoy, there are still a couple of checks. Could you lie down again? "  
Draco did it without any fear and, a moment later, he found himself kneaded from head to toe. His eyes searched frantically for those of the healer Smith, fearing that the next spells could be painful, and that for this he had been immobilized.  
What he certainly didn't expect was the grin he saw on the man's face, who pointed his wand at his throat.  
Draco felt as if something was taking his breath away, then he realized that his voice had been blocked, like the rest of his body.  
"Well. Now we can move on to the most important part of your visit. " The healer said always with the same grin and Draco's heart, frightened by the situation, began to beat faster.  
Maybe that man had had a family ... maybe he had lost someone in the fighting and now he was blaming him, seeking revenge on the Death Eater who was now in his power. Draco had a strong suspicion that things could get worse and that he was going to be tortured, because only that could justify the healer's fierce expression.  
“You see, you are here, as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have certainly explained to you, for medical checks in view of a marriage contract. What your caring parents have forgotten to tell you is that these agreements may be different from what you expect. "  
The healer glanced over every inch of his naked exposed body and, if he could, Draco would have shivered.  
“The Malfoys have been pretty foolish trying to raise you like a normal boy and this will make our work together more difficult now. You are an Omega, Draco, the one who in vulgar but very common jargon is called a bitch. "  
Draco stared at him without understanding, although a bad feeling went up his spine, making him regret the previous moment when he believed he would be tortured.  
"You don't know?" asked the healer before continuing. “No, I guess not. It works like this: many purebloods are not particularly fertile and struggle to conceive heirs. This is why many make use of potions which, however, have some side effects. In the past, it was believed that there was a possibility that the child, conceived under the effect of these potions, was completely sterile, but the number of cases was about one in a hundred and therefore many were willing to take risks. "  
The healer looked at him for a moment and the grin became a very crooked smile.  
“Oh, don't worry, because in the mid-1600s it turned out that this minority was not really sterile, it could simply generate only with some particular individuals. Always among those who took the fertility potions, in fact, suitable individuals can be born, with a probability of one in every five hundred. Rather low, don't you think? "  
Draco was struggling to follow. Why was he naked and immobilized while this madman taught him this kind of delusional lesson?  
“You are one of these particular individuals, an Omega. Now, if you have followed closely, you will realize that there are, statistically, about five out of five hundred individuals who can conceive offspring only with an Omega, while there is only one Omega for the same amount of people born. "  
Draco continued to be unsure of what was going on, but from the explanation it became clear that his chances of a dynastic marriage, which could produce an heir, were very, very limited.  
“I guess you can understand that this, over time, has led to numerous clashes and battles, because no family wanted to lose the chance to continue their bloodline. This is why very strict laws have been imposed on this. "  
Draco wished he could turn his head, because the healer's expression seemed all too pleased and he didn't want to keep seeing his grin.  
“The first of these laws states that an Omega has no legal rights. You are practically a Malfoy family possession, which can dispose of you as you see fit, which is why you are here. "  
The healer paused and moved his wand, appealing a folder with documents.  
“Well, your parents thought they could pretend nothing happened, believing that their money and influence would never put them in the position of having to use you as a bargaining chip. Now this is no longer the case; now you have become indispensable for their future alliances. "  
The grin widened and Draco still felt the desire to shiver. Could it be true? Oh, he could have, knowing his parents ...  
“Normally an Omega becomes fertile at an early age, and the family sells it immediately. Reaching fertile age is sanctioned by the first heat period. A period of a week or so, at each change of season, in which the Omega feels the prevailing biological desire to conceive. "  
Draco was sure he had never felt anything like this, really never, and if he could have spoken, he would have screamed in the face, to that imbecile, that clearly there had been a misunderstanding.  
"Maybe I did not say it clear enough. Omega, during the heat, are fertile for those individuals who can conceive only with them, and who are normally called Alpha. We are not talking about gender. It doesn't matter that you've always considered yourself a boy. As soon as you go into heat, you will crawl at the feet of any Alpha, pleading to be impregnated. You will instinctively recognize the Alpha by their smell, as they will recognize you, and even that case will not matter that they are men or women. "  
Draco was trying to calm down, increasingly certain that the healer was a fool. He had never heard of anything like that, and certainly those were the delusions of a disturbed mind.  
“Going back to your particular situation: your parents brought you here, when you were quite young, to undergo some rituals that would inhibit your nature. The potions you took a while ago, and the spells I cast on you, were meant to reverse the situation. You never went into heat, and you still don't give off the smell of an Omega, but it will happen shortly. ”  
The healer leaned over and narrowed his eyes, watching him.  
“I see you don't believe me. Maybe you think I'm crazy. Strange, because after all you should have asked yourself some questions. "  
The man pointed his wand at his chin:  
"You are hairless, one of the hallmarks of Omega."  
The wand slowly descended along Draco's chest and stopped on his right nipple:  
“Your nipples are very sensitive, suitable for breastfeeding. The previous procedure meant that your breasts did not develop but, if this were not the case, you would now have very feminine breast. "  
The wand went down again, and Draco felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he crawled over his soft member.  
"And to top it off your penis is much smaller in size than a normal adult male, and your scrotum produces a clear, substanceless ejaculation, totally useless for procreation."  
The healer moved his wand, much to Draco's relief, but soon after felt his body rise under the pressure of a new spell, which turned him face down and repositioned his limbs.  
He found himself on his knees, his face pressed onto the pillow, his ass up high, exposed.  
"Go on. After all, we don't have much time, and you don't know anything that an Omega much younger than you would always know! "  
Draco still heard the voice but could no longer see the man, who was now behind him.  
“The potions you have taken will take effect in a couple of days and then you and two other Omega will be introduced to the Alphas eager to buy you. This is the position you will take during the presentation, which will give the interested parties a good view of your ass. "  
The healer returned to Draco's field of vision and continued: “The other two Omega will assume the correct position without having to be forced into it. They have already gone through a heat on their own and know that they don't want to repeat the experience, because it's quite painful, so they are eager to be sold to an Alpha. In your case, however, you will probably need to put yourself under Imperius. "  
Draco tried to widen his eyes but failed, and the healer began to grin again:  
"Oh, it's not illegal! Using an unforgivable on an animal is not and you, I remind you, are a property, not a real person. "  
Then after a moment of reflection he nodded to himself: “However, it is better if I now let you assimilate this first information. You will stay like this for a couple of hours, just to get used to it. "  
Then the man left and Draco was left alone, immobilized in that shameful pose.  
It seemed more than two hours to Draco: his body was tense and he felt his muscles hurt, while his face was a mess of dry tears that had left salty trails on his cheeks.  
At first he tried to convince himself that it was madness, but there were too many details that ...  
The strange expressions on the faces of his parents, when they had greeted him on his way out for medical check-ups ... the strange change of subject when talking about marriage alliances in public ...  
And then there was the fact that, in fact, his lower parts were little more than hinted, which he knew from the only time he had changed in the Quidditch locker room. He was in his second year and perhaps no one had commented on that, thinking he was still almost a child, but after that time Draco had felt somewhat inadequate, and had always preferred to return to change in the privacy of his room in the castle. That was a point that had always burned him, especially when he started to grow and realized that his physical development seemed to have no intention of reaching that part of him ...  
In those two hours immobilized he had had time to accept the thing, and the knot of pain in his stomach had gradually increased, until he realized, really for the first time, that he was not even considered human. At that point that bad feeling of anxiety had become a painful twinge that had never gone away. He would have been exposed to this position, within two days, in front of strangers who would have bought it.The idea kept the blood flowing to his cheeks, and his embarrassment got worse when he realized that, perhaps, they would not be unknown at all: the healer had said that the Alpha descended from thoroughbred families, and Draco knew practically everyone ...  
The thought made him feel even worse, until the last chilling truth completely stunned him: he would have been bought, mounted and impregnated.  
It was madness ... it couldn't be true ...  
When the door to which his face was facing opened, and he saw the healer come in, he again felt like crying.  
He saw the man move his wand, and Draco's fetters melted suddenly.  
"Stand still." Healer Smith ordered and Draco found himself unable to move, just as if he were still tied.  
The healer sat down. “This is another thing you need to know. One of the reasons why you are considered an inferior being is that any Alpha, like me, can give you vocal orders, which your body cannot do without. I am telling you to make you understand that it would be useless, on your part, to try to attack me or run away, because a single word would be enough to stop you. Do you understand that? "  
Draco found that his voice was back, though he wasn't sure he could use it without a desperate moan coming out, so he just nodded.  
“No, I guess you still don't understand it well, which is why I preferred to use magic before. One thing at a time. We have little time to make you presentable, but I will do my best, given the amount your father paid to make sure you were ready. You can move and go to the bathroom if you have to. "  
Draco really had to and so he moved, even though he felt his legs shake slightly and even if the tiles under his feet were cold. Once in the bathroom he noticed that there was no door and that the healer had followed him.  
“Aside from the fact that I am a healer, and therefore you should not be embarrassed, you should get used to being looked at quickly even in moments that you may consider embarrassing. I remind you again that you are not a human being, and that no one is embarrassed to see a dog piss, as the dog does not embarrass himself. "  
Draco let out a dismayed verse and suddenly decided he wouldn't do anything so embarrassing under the man's eyes. He started to leave the bathroom and the healer shook his head: “No, so we're not there. Pee. Now."  
Draco had been under Imperius in the past, but he realized this was worse. At least the Imperius gave a kind of happy feeling to those who carried out the orders, instead he, while his feet brought him back, did not feel happy but only horribly forced. He grabbed the member, pointed him towards the toilet and pissed, letting escape even a slight sigh of relief, but in all this his sense of horror was only increased, and the pang in his stomach became stronger, much who, after freeing himself, doubled over in pain.  
“Oh, that's the effect of the potion. Your reproductive organs are getting back to work after years of inactivity. It will be painful, in fact. " The healer said flatly, before ordering "go back over there now."  
Draco performed, feeling completely unable to guide his body.  
The healer sat in the chair by the side of the bed and Draco considered whether she could do something ... try ... what? It had just been made clear to him that he was a prisoner ... no worse, he was a slave ...  
"Now come here in front of me and kneel."  
Draco executed again and the next order came immediately after:  
"Open your mouth wide and stay still."  
Draco felt his jaw drop and his lips stretch.  
"Well, this is the position you have to take if you're asked to present your mouth. It is a request that could be made to you during the presentation, because the Alpha are often much more gifted than a normal male, so they will want to make sure that it is possible for them to have oral sex with you, if they wish. It is a fairly common practice, especially in the last period of pregnancy, since sex could harm the unborn child. "  
Draco could no longer move a muscle, even though the pain in his abdomen was still growing, and with his mouth so open he was unable to speak again, unless he accepted to issue inarticulate verses.  
“Let's move on to the presentation, as it will only be in a couple of days. The presentation takes place before the heat, so that anyone who wants to buy you can already be your new owner as soon as you are ready to conceive. " As he said it, the healer put his hand under Draco's chin, looking him in the eye. “Your father put special binding clauses on your sale. You see, usually, since the Alpha are in greater numbers, it is quite normal for an Omega to be sold only for a certain number of pregnancies, usually two or three at most, only to then return to its original family and be sold again , as long as it remains fertile. This removes owners from embarrassment of having to disburse an Omega's livelihood once its usefulness is exhausted, and gives the family of origin the opportunity to earn a lot more. "  
Draco was hallucinated, aching and mortified beyond all limits. He was a beast, an object, and his humiliation was only at the beginning. While he was there, naked and kneeling on the cold floor, it was all too easy to imagine a man ordering him to go down into the crotch of his pants and demand from him ... the healer Smith had sat with his legs spread, probably to suggest exactly the image that his brain was putting him off.  
"In addition, Omega are often sold under a binding contract, which prohibits double and triple pregnancies, because your body is able to sustain up to three pregnancies at the same time, even if this is not without risk, neither for you nor for the unborn . Add us that double pregnancies greatly shorten an Omega's life expectancy. I'm sorry to inform you that your father, however, has also allowed triple pregnancies for you, and that your sale will be final. You will never go back to your family. I guess this is a way for Malfoys to reiterate that they are still so wealthy that they don't need to sell you once. "  
Draco felt the tears come out again suddenly. His parents had sent him there to never see him again. That awareness overtook all the others for a moment. He had always believed that they loved him ...  
“But your father also put an unusual clause, namely that two of your future children are entrusted to him, to occupy the position of heirs of the Malfoy. Asked for your second born, and another, chosen by your new owner. This is really unusual, I don't think such a thing has happened since 1800. Usually no son of an Omega remains in the family of origin, nor is he considered his heir, but I guess it's the only way for your father to have an heir, without having to repudiate your mother and find a new younger wife. After the two heirs are handed over, your sales contract provides that your new owner can sell you at will, without further consultation with your family. "  
The fact that the man spoke so detached about his family, about him, about his life ... Draco couldn't even stop crying and now the tears were running down his lips to his still wide open mouth.  
Healer Smith got to his feet and intentionally grabbed Draco by the hair and rubbed him against his groin. "Well. I will leave you a little longer like this, so that you become familiar with the position, then I will release you and let you rest. We will continue tomorrow with the other details you need to know. "  
Draco felt the cold rise up his legs and his abdomen still ached, as well as his lips, stretched and open. His mouth felt painfully dry, but despite those inconveniences, his mind was elsewhere. It was all too horrible to bear. It was a beast. A piece of meat. His father had decided to sell it to secure an alliance and offspring. A lineage that Draco would have given birth to. The idea repelled him in a sickening way: someone, a man or maybe a woman? An Alpha would have bought and mounted and impregnated him ... and if what Healer Smith said was true, that would have been his condition for most of his life, even unable to rebel. Forced and without any alternative.  
The tears had stopped, at some point, and the healer had returned after infinite time.  
He had let him get up and brought him drinks and food.  
Draco sat on the bed, feeling the relief of being able to change his position and, above all, of closing his mouth, then drank avidly but the food, at that moment, did not particularly attract him. He could have spoken if he wanted to, but his mind was in turmoil and he didn't want to receive any more information, so he had nothing to ask. Even so, healer Smith spoke to him equally.  
“There are books on the shelves that explain most of the laws that affect Alpha and Omega. Feel free to consult them. I'll be back tomorrow to explain the latest things. "  
Draco nodded, his head down, hoping only to be left alone. When he was finally alone, he lay down on the bed, and tried to find comfort in his sleep, but found that it would not be so easy. His mind was full of horrible scenes of what his future might have been but the last thing he wanted was to read the books that had been left for him.  
He was sure that seeing things written in black on white would only worsen his anxiety. At the moment everything worried and terrified him but his worst thoughts were those concerning his parents, and which did not give him peace. He remembered his mother and he sitting by the fireplace unwrapping presents on his birthday, or his father teaching him to use a broom ... how could his parents want to sell him? Had it always been a fiction? Was it the fake love he thought they felt for him?  
He curled up on himself, now without tears, but continued to sob again, for most of what he believed was night, since he had no way of knowing, in that lighted and windowless room. When he woke up he realized many things at once. The first was that his stomach had been hit by a really intense pang of blinding pain, which had woken him up with a scream on his lips, the second was that he was not alone and that he was still naked.  
Draco got up and ran to the bathroom, hoping to relieve stomach pain by evacuating, and was relieved when he realized that healer Smith had not followed him this time.  
In spite of everything, the pangs in his abdomen did not subside and, in the end, he returned to the bedroom with his eyes downcast, whispering just as he held his arms tight around his stomach.  
"I'm sick ..." was almost a plea and the healer replied immediately.  
“Understandable, but it should be better in a few hours. Now try to concentrate, because we still have a lot to do today. Come on, now, without needing me to order it, let me see that you understand what I said to you yesterday. Get on the bed and show me your ass, good. "  
The tone was that of someone who was talking to a capricious child, or a puppy, and Draco gritted his teeth and raised his head. If he wanted, he would force him, but he wouldn't do anything of his own free will. He wanted it to be clear that, whether straight or not, whatever happened to him, he would never, ever agree.  
"No." He replied dryly, challenging the man with his eyes.  
The healer sighed and ordered: "On the bed. Show me your ass. "  
Draco again felt his body move against his will, but at least he consoled himself knowing that he had not humbled himself.  
"Now shut up and listen." He began the healer. “It would be really easier if you did it spontaneously. Unruly Omega are usually heavily recaptured by their owners, and I am sure you should learn rather quickly to obey, always and in any case, whatever you are asked for, if you want to save yourself a lot of pain. "  
Draco was in that shameful position again and the healer was standing by the bed. He ran a hand over his back, gently.  
“Let's talk about the presentation. It will start tomorrow morning and will last all day. You will be exhibited in this position together with the other two available Omega. You may be asked to change your position. For example, you may be asked to present your mouth, as you did yesterday, or to widen your buttocks. Well, grab your buttocks with your hands and spread them apart. ”  
Draco felt his hands run and his cheeks flush in a flush.  
“That's all, as far as positions are concerned. Obviously, interested parties will be able to touch and touch every part of your body, as they please. " Said the healer still stroking his back, letting his hand go lower and lower, until Draco felt his fingers slowly run the furrow between his buttocks, before going down again and grabbing his balls in a rather firm grip, which tore a protest that was however only thought: Don't touch me! Bastard! But he had been told to keep quiet, so only a muffled moan came from his lips.  
“Obviously, even if the testicles are useless and your penis is tiny, there may be people interested in examining you carefully anyway, and you will be required to hold your position and remain silent, unless you are asked direct questions. "  
Then the healer got up and put a hand in front of Draco's face, pressed on the pillow. "Suck my finger." He said sticking his forefinger towards Draco's mouth, which he found himself forced to perform.  
“Buyers are allowed to test the elasticity of your anus with one finger. This obviously because you are a virgin and have never been in heat. If this were not the case, they could even put a hand inside you, if they wanted to. "  
Draco gritted his teeth and felt the healer's finger massage his muscle ring and then push inside.That's enough! Stop that! Take it off! But the only thing that came out of him was another groan.  
“Now I will press on your prostate. Oh, you'll like it, of course. "  
Draco felt that finger move inside him and then began to persistently touch a specific point. Immediately his penis began to stiffen, and a groan escaped his lips that was not exactly protest.  
"Well. I see that you react normally. This will probably be done to you several times, if only to make sure of your reactions. Buyers like to hear that an Omega can moan properly, so don't hold back. You could be masturbated too, during the presentation, "added the healer, passing his hand between his legs and grabbing the member, which was now hard.  
Draco moaned again. He was terrified of his body's reactions. He didn't even know if they were normal, but the pleasure was disgusting him because he didn't want to try it, he just wanted to be left alone, instead the finger inside him touched him insistently, while his hand masturbated him faster and faster.  
“Don't resist. You are a bitch and, as soon as you go into heat, moaning will be the only thing you can do, so much that you get used to it. "  
Draco pursed his lips, trying to do the opposite, but the insistence of the healer's finger, and his wise hand, eventually made him give up, and he let out a long moan as his orgasm poured on the sheets under him .  
"Here. This is pretty much all that buyers can do to you. If anyone tries to do anything else, he will be stopped by an attendant. "  
The healer wiped his hand with a quick spell and sat down again.  
“This will be the first part of the presentation. It will last about a couple of hours. There are twenty-two Alpha, registered for tomorrow, and I imagine that each of them will check you in detail, also because you are the only new Omega, since the other two have already been sold previously. You will then be taken to a private room while the negotiations take place. Once the necessary arrangements have been made, your future owner will enter the room with a healer, who in your case will be me. Many Alpha prefer that their Omega be prepared in a certain way, and your new owner will give me the necessary directions. I will execute the requests and then you will be transferred to your new home. "  
Draco was still motionless, now almost resigned and far too tired to continue crying, at this point the healer perhaps tried to reassure him.  
"Do not worry. Before I send you to your master, I will give you a potion to make sure that the heat starts exactly on your arrival, and so everything will be fine. Now you don't believe it, but you will be very happy to have a master, as soon as your ass starts to vomit lubricating liquids! "  
Draco's eyes widened, certain he didn't understand correctly, and the healer laughed:  
"Oh sure! What a fool! You don't have to worry about anything! Your ass will get ready, getting wet abundantly, and remaining so for all the heat, but even after, every time you are excited, you will continue to get wet enough to allow a good lubrication, even if in a much lesser way than during the heat period. " Then healer Smith looked at him better and sat down on the chair. “The other thing about riding, and which is best you know, is that the relationship will be a little different than you think is normal. During the heat, while an Alpha mounts an Omega, his penis does not just ejaculate, but swells at the base, like that of a dog, in fact, locking you together for a certain period, let's say about half an hour, during the which the Alpha will produce a great deal of sperm to make sure you get pregnant, and your body will squeeze it out, welcoming it all. Oh, don't make that face. You will love it. " Said the healer before the staring, embarrassed terror look on Draco's face.  
"You are really funny. I bet someone will like to see you red with shame like that. At least those who like sentient omega. You better know that not everyone likes that an Omega can reason. Some just prefer to have a wet hole to be impregnated at will. If you were bought by such a master, you would obviously be very happy. You would be stuffed with potions that simulate heat all year round, and you would always remain in a blissful unconsciousness, only eager to be fucked continuously. Maybe it would be a relief for you, since your parents were crazy enough to make you think you were human. " Finally the healer added with some disgust.  
Then he got up and ordered: “Okay, get up and follow me. I bring you to know the Omega that will be presented with you. "  
Draco felt his body obey but that didn't stop him from shaking. Although the healer had said it would be a relief for him to lose his head, Draco wasn't in the least certain, and he found himself praying that it wouldn't happen. They crossed a corridor to a side room, and the healer opened the door. On the bed Draco saw a relaxed woman who was clearly masturbating while moaning incessantly. Draco looked away but healer Smith did not seem of the same opinion.  
"Look at her." He ordered, and Draco found himself watching as the woman's hand sank between her legs and she arched her back, moaning loudly.  
“Here, you are Feba Macmillan. He is thirty-four years old and is on his fourth sale. He has already produced heirs to three important families, even if not as many as one might think, because his first two owners were satisfied with only one son while the third, even if he impregnated her only once, kept her for twenty years. I believe you can know it. Mr. Nott. Feba's third child should be your age, after all. "  
Draco felt his skin crawl.  
The woman had a thin, toned body, and suddenly Draco saw the similarities with Theodore. He had always known that Theo's father was a widower, and that the mother had died in childbirth when he was a child ... were those the official stories that were told to hide the truth?  
“As you can see, the last owner of Feba preferred to keep her always in heat. Obviously for years he has no longer needed to take potions for this, now his body remains constantly in need. " The healer quietly explained while Draco wondered if Theo knew the truth ... if for all his life, his companion had seen that being without reason wandering the rooms of his manor ... at that moment the woman realized that she was not alone and immediately he got on all fours, presenting his ass and moaning even louder, even if the words were incomprehensible.  
“Well, Feba still looks like a nice woman, but it took a lot of effort to make her like that, because her last owner used it a lot and in imaginative ways. But, as you can see, it is still salable, and I imagine it will still be fertile for a few years. Well, let's go visit the next one. Follow me."  
Draco felt increasingly certain that it was going to be a nightmare.  
The next door was opened and Draco, to his relief, saw only one girl sitting at the Spartan desk in the little room, similar to hers. She was not naked, in fact she wore a blue shirt and turned around looking at them but without saying anything. Healer Smith made introductions.  
“Draco Malfoy, I introduce you to Tulip Parkinson. He is a couple of years younger than you and is in his second sale.  
"Hey! I know you!" she said smiling and standing up to offer his hand, heedless of Draco's nakedness "My sister has told me about you, sometimes, in her letters! You went to school, "he said wrinkling his nose in a similar way to what Pansy would have done" it must be fantastic to learn magic! "  
Draco shook his hand in amazement and Tulip added solar:  
"Oh, I'm obviously Pansy's younger brother ... maybe she didn't actually tell you about me ..."  
Draco was stunned: Tulip was not a girl at all, even if he seemed, given the long hair, the sweet face and the very prosperous breast on his tight bust.  
Healer Smith intervened:  
“Tulip, would you like to reassure Draco? You know, it's his first presentation! "  
The boy smiled quietly and nodded and started talking as Draco noticed that he could easily pass for Pansy's younger sister.  
“My first Alpha was Giffard Abbott, I have been with him since my first presentation when I was eleven years old. I was an early Omega and I gave Gillard three heirs. The presentation went very well, but I imagine that the fact that my parents wanted to make him enter into a contract with guarantees on my health helped. Gillard was an excellent Alpha, and now I hope to find one just as good, but mom and dad said there will be no problems because ... "the boy seemed undecided for a moment then continued" ... uh, well, I'm the youngest , in this presentation, of course, then I was educated in the correct way ... "at those words he lowered his eyes, as if he didn't want to offend Draco" ... and obviously I'm very fertile! "  
Healer Smith thanked Tulip for his words and brought Draco back to his room, where he made him sit on the bed.  
"Well Draco, I would say that you know more or less everything you might need. As you have heard from Tulip, you have not been properly educated for an Omega but you should learn quickly, because your new owner may be demanding, and nobody wants a rude Omega, so be compliant. You just have to do what I told you. You will do it?"  
Draco was motionless, still completely unprepared after the sight of Tulip who, evidently, was Pansy's brother; a brother whose existence he had never known about ... and who had never even attended Hogwarts, since, by his own admission, at the age of eleven he had already been sold the first time.  
Draco searched for the voice and said softly, too shocked to dare more:  
“What if I don't do it? If I don't want to ...? "  
Healer Smith made a face. “You are an object, you don't have your will, I thought I was clear. Your body reacts to the orders of any Alpha. It's just that a well-educated Omega doesn't force the Alpha to sort things out, he just does it. " Then, after giving Draco a hard look, he said, “I think it's best if you stay under Imperius tomorrow. Your father has been very clear to me: he doesn't want problems during your presentation. He certainly does not want you to shame him in front of everyone by making scenes, and it is my responsibility to make sure of it! "  
Draco opened his mouth and then snapped it shut.  
His father obviously didn't want to show off. Draco should have known.  
Healer Smith nodded to himself.  
“Yes, I will put you under Imperius. It's the best thing. But you really should meditate on it well, because tomorrow night you will be owned by an Alpha and it will be better for you to be good, obedient and compliant, if you don't want your life to become a hell of pain! "


	2. Presentation

That night Draco hadn't slept and the next morning he was like a rag, and a bad sense of panic gripped him as the feeling of helplessness continually brought tears to his eyes.  
He had mentally gone over Tulip's words in his mind: his parents had asked for guarantees on his health, in the sales contract, and the boy seemed fit and was not at all sad or dejected, indeed perhaps he seemed excited, by the idea of his next presentation.  
Unfortunately, Draco was certain that his father had not requested equal guarantees, since the healer Smith had specified that Draco's would be a permanent sale, and that he would never return to his family.  
The thought made him feel very alone, but at the same time a rampant hatred had grown in his chest at the thought of his parents.  
With all that in his head, scared and helpless, when he heard the door open that morning, he almost screamed.  
Healer Smith didn't even speak to him, he simply threw an Imperius at him and ordered him to have breakfast first, and then follow him.  
Draco followed his orders feeling pushed by the unreal happiness given by the spell but a part, inside him, was still terrified, even though he had time to notice that the healer was now giving off a very intense and musky scent, and he remembered something. the man had told him about smelling Alphas. It had to be true.  
He was taken to a large room with a long row of windows, opening onto a large outdoor garden, where he could see numerous tables already set for refreshments.  
At regular intervals, in the room, there were three raised platforms with a low padded bench above.  
Draco saw that each platform carried a name plate, and that his was on the last one, the one furthest from the entrance.  
Healer Smith ordered him to get up and on all fours, with the bench under his belly, so that he didn't really have to sit still on his knees for a long time but that the bench would support his weight. Then he ordered him to spread his knees wide and to stay there, following the orders of whoever spoke to him.  
Draco stood still, waiting.  
It was humiliating to know that soon people would come in and look at him, touched and evaluate him as an animal, but that thought at least dispelled, for the moment, the fear of the unknown, of what would happen next ...  
Tulip and Feba were made to enter and seated on the other two platforms and, immediately, the woman's groans began to spread into the room.  
Draco wanted to cover his ears and not hear her, because the insane creature caused him a sudden panic.  
Then, before he could even know it, he heard voices around him, and people entered the room.  
The presentation had begun.

Draco felt many strong smells entered his nostrils, giving him a strange feeling he couldn't define. Some were good, others disgusting, but all screamed and scratched against his senses.  
The platform he was standing on began to turn slowly, and he saw several people approaching him to observe him with interest, chatting amiably among themselves and sipping champagne from the crystal glasses they had collected at the refreshment tables.  
His embarrassment reached a never-before-seen peak when the first group of people peered at his ass with interest, and his face turned even redder as he realized he knew some of them: ministry dignitaries they had frequented. her home, men her father had done business with and ...  
Oh no, Merlin not this!  
"I'd like to take a closer look at the bitch Malfoy." Mr. Nott's familiar voice said in a sustained tone to a man beside him, before adding "Well, who would have thought that Lucius was hiding such a nice bitch?"  
Draco stood motionless as he realized that his partner's father, a man he had known for as long as he could remember, was watching him as he was bound and open.  
Then he felt a cold hand pinch his buttock and suddenly stiffened.  
Soon after, to his horror, he realized that something was pressing against his opening.  
Nott pushed hard and without regard, slipping a finger inside him, and then starting to move it slowly.  
"Really tight." He heard Nott say, and then the finger was withdrawn and a moment later the man had passed in front of him and, after grabbing his hair, lifting his face to be looked at, he said with a sadistic grin:  
“I heard your dad accepts triple pregnancies, that could be fun. Plus, you're on permanent sale, so I could also let friends have fun with you. I bet my Theo wouldn't mind taking a ride in your ass too. "  
Draco wanted to scream, tell him to leave him, but he couldn't.  
Then Nott shook his head.  
“No, you are too old and I'm not the type to take a bitch for life. I certainly don't want to keep an old wreck, since I can always have young bitches! I'll go see Parkinson now. " Mr. Nott said to the woman beside him, letting go of Draco's head.  
The woman chirped amiably:  
“Oh, Tulip is lovely! Sixteen years old and perfectly trained! "  
Draco was relieved that the man who had driven Feba crazy had just decided not to buy it ... but there were still so many people, and now he realized that he didn't really know what to expect from any of them.  
She moved to find a more comfortable position and heard some comments behind her, although she didn't know who they came from:  
"Lucius must be a fool to believe that someone can take him on those terms!" one said.  
"I do not know. Maybe someone could take him for a brothel. I've heard that the new potions to keep bitches in heat all year round work wonders! " said yet another.  
Draco was terrified. Could it happen? Could someone buy him to turn him into a whore? Then, with icy clarity, he replied that it was impossible. Healer Smith had told him that whoever took it would have to guarantee two heirs to the Malfoys before he could hand it over to others, and Draco figured that his father would never agree to sell it, not knowing exactly what his blood would be. heirs.  
If this somehow consoled him, on the other hand it restricted even more the people to whom it could be sold, and he knew that the families approved by his father, in all probability, would not be composed of people with a kind heart.  
"Open your buttocks wide, bitch." A harsh voice said behind him and Draco, still under Imperius, did so without even realizing who had given him the order.  
His anus was again penetrated by a finger, until his cock began to harden, then his balls were tested and weighed.  
"Adorable!" another unknown voice said, while Draco felt it pinch and the finger was extracted from his ass.  
He allowed himself a sigh of relief, and after a while, the healer Smith approached him, ordering:  
"Every time someone touches you, you have to moan."  
The next person who approached was a woman. Draco knew her by sight and the woman smiled at him slyly.  
“Oh, you are so cute! If I were a little more gifted as a male, I would have already taken you, because you know, I like stimulation of that type too! I think that, after all, I'll have to settle for my current lover, for that! " then the woman walked away giggling.  
After what seemed like an infinite time, Draco also stopped feeling embarrassed. He was just tired and, despite the Imperius, he wanted to be able to go and go to sleep to forget all his hands, fingers, voices, and that horrible intense stench that attacked his nose.  
At one point, first Feba and then Tulip were escorted away, and finally it was his turn to leave, following the healer Smith and crossing the room, naked, for everyone to look at me again.  
He was taken to a bare room and left alone, with orders not to go out.  
An elf brought him food and he just stood there, clouded by the Imperius and too confused to feel true, or to think clearly.  
After an indefinite time, the door opened and the healer Smith returned with another man.  
"And here's your new Omega, sir!" the healer said, and the man replied in a strong, low and coarse voice:  
“A few tweaks and it will be perfect! Is it under Imperius? "  
"Yes, sir. As I told you she is recalcitrant. I assume you spoke to Mr. Malfoy about the personal history of this Omega. "  
The man came up and nodded.  
"Yes, I got it for that too. I like a bitch yet to be tamed! Remove the Imperius, please! "  
Once the spell was undone, Draco's mind cleared in an instant, and his eyes widened.  
He did not know the man who was in the room, even though at that point he knew he was his new master.  
It was revolting!  
He was a large man, not only massive but also fat, with a prominent belly and cheeks mottled with ugly red spots over huge walrus mustache; he had an incipient receding hairline and seemed vaguely sweaty.  
"Stand up and stay still, bitch."  
He ordered the Alpha and Draco had to perform.  
The man approached, breathing on his face in an unpleasant way, before taking a step away and observing him, so carefully that Draco felt more violated than if he had been touched.  
“Well healer, I want some changes. The hair first. I want them far, let's say mid back. Then the face is not good. I want the lips fuller and the face less angular. The rest can go. "  
The healer began to write on a notebook, nodding, then the man approached Draco again, still motionless, while the idea of being the property of that man was turning his stomach.  
The Alpha raised a hand and squeezed his nipple, twisting it viciously until he moaned in pain.  
“Merlino and Morgana! I want some boobs here, and I want them big. Let's make a fourth. " The man said passing to twist the other nipple in the same way.  
“For the physical changes I would say we can stop. For the accessories instead I want you to put two nice rings on his nipples. Non-piercing, let's be clear, I want those restrictive rings to hold milk when pregnant. Better learn to wear them right away. "  
Draco hadn't understood that his new master might require some changes to his body, and now the idea was making him feel bad again ... the breasts then ... and the idea of milk, pregnancy ... he wished he could throw up the little he had eaten.  
The man, ignoring him, continued his requests:  
“And the fuck! There is no such thing as a bitch who can masturbate and cum like a man! No, put him one of those rings that keep him from coming. I want all the accessories adorned with sapphires and I also put one in the slit on his cock, one of the magical ones that allows him to piss without taking it off, of course. Since we're on the subject of jewelry, pierce his ears and put some rings on him, let's say a dozen. "  
Draco was bleached. He didn't know what the man was talking about but they all seemed painful and humiliating ... a sapphire inside his cock? He almost felt faint.  
“The collar. In blue leather with resistant rings and that can disillusion it without taking it off, in case you don't want it to be seen. Coordinated cuffs and anklets, and for the anklets I want the ones that don't allow them to run. If he's really that wild, I certainly don't want him to go away! " the man said letting go of a laugh, before observing him again with a very critical air as the healer asked in a professional voice:  
"Is that all, sir?"  
The man thought about it for a moment.  
“No, add a full set of anal wedges to my shipment. Vibrant, all sizes, and with different stimulation spells. All with sapphires that remain to adorn his beautiful hole. I would say that's all. Can you make it tonight, Healer Smith? "  
The healer added more notes and then raised his smiling face.  
"Naturally! You are a valued customer and you will see that we will do everything to please you! "  
The man laughed in a wild and coarse way and then held out his hand and shook it, before turning around and returning his attention to Draco.  
“Well bitch, now a couple of things, before the healer gets to work on you and sends you into heat. First. I got you because you were for sale, so I don't have to worry about giving you back or how I will tune you. Second. I like a bit of spirit in a bitch, but you make me angry and I swear you'll go through hell. I've been clear? Answer, bitch! "  
Draco, still nauseated and terrified, opened his mouth but not fast enough, and the slap hit him in the face.  
“When I speak to you, you respond immediately. Do you understand, bitch? "  
Draco hastened to automatically say a 'yes' which seemed to displease his new master, who slapped him again.  
"Yes sir. That has to come out of your mouth when I allow you to speak. Do you understand now, bitch? "  
"Yes sir." Draco answered quickly, feeling his cheek swell under the blows and his eyes tingle.  
The man nodded pleased and, after greeting the healer, walked away.

It was awful. Draco had not thought for a moment about the aesthetic appearance that its owner would have, but now that he had seen that man he was frozen. It was all too bad to be true but he thought that, if at least the man looked passable, he would be able to bear it ... but so, the idea of being raped by that monster with the loose skin, the soft belly , the bull neck and the drooping and greasy mustache ...  
He did not even notice that the healer Smith had left and then returned shortly after, and that he was now pointing his wand at him.  
Draco found himself tied up and raised in mid-air, while the healer patiently explained:  
“You are such a lucky bitch! I bet your parents are celebrating big now, with the blow they landed! That man is truly a powerful ally, and he hasn't raised a single criticism of your father's condition! "  
Draco got distracted thinking of his father and mother in an elegant restaurant, sipping wine as they congratulated themselves on selling their only child to a monster. He shivered.  
“Okay, you heard from your new owner. We have a ton of work to do on you! Now stay calm, I have tied you up because it is better if you move a little, as some things will be painful. "  
Draco brought his attention back to the present and told himself it would be good, for himself, if not he wanted to go crazy, do exactly that: stay focused only on the present without thinking too much about the future.  
The first changes were painful: perhaps not the growth of his hair, which merely gave him a slight tingle, but his lips and jaw ached, and tore out more than a scream.  
The horror, when the healer's wand was then pointed at his chest, was total.  
He remembered Tulip's breasts but was sure he didn't want anything like that on himself.  
The healer Smith stopped before operating the spells and massaged his chest with a strange yellowish paste.  
"It is to make the skin supple and avoid stretch marks that I would have to remove one by one afterwards, and it would be a long job, while your new owner wants you tonight, you heard it!"  
Draco pleaded softly, even though he knew it was useless:  
"Please, no, please."  
“Oh don't be stupid! Your breasts will still grow, now that the ritual that suppressed your nature has been lifted! This way you will get it faster and make your master happy. Listen to me, you don't want to get into trouble with that man! "  
Draco lowered his head and watched his chest as the wand was pointed at him.  
First he felt a tingling and then a real pain.  
He screamed as the flesh lifted and filled, and the skin stretched and expanded. The pain was severe and overwhelmed even the denial that Draco felt. For a moment he didn't care, he just needed the pain to stop.  
Even after her breasts stopped growing Draco felt it ache as he tried to get used to those extraneous lumps that seemed to move and sway with him.  
He was still horribly fascinated by her breasts when the healer came up with something shiny in his fingers.  
"It'll hurt a little at first, but you'll soon get used to it, you'll see." He said in a quiet voice as his deft fingers began to titillate the nipple until it was hardened. At that point he slipped on a tiny ring and squeezed it with a stroke of his wand.  
Draco groaned in pain and pleasure, not even sure what to feel.  
“You see, these serve several things: not only will they hold the milk when you have it, but they will always make the tips of your nipples much more sensitive. Let me fix the other one too. " He said moving to the other breast before starting to rub the tips of Draco's nipples insistently, forced into the rings.  
Draco groaned and felt stiff between his legs, even though he was sure that wasn't what he wanted.  
Healer Smith was quick to put a new ring on his erection.  
“This instead is just a constriction, in fact, but don't worry, Omegas can have orgasms with their ass too, so you won't be dissatisfied. At first it may seem just a little strange. "  
Draco looked down and saw the sparkling ring that gripped the base of his member.  
Was it possible that his new master wanted to prevent him from coming as a man, as he had said? And for how long? Did he really mean forever?  
Draco was suddenly madly grateful that the healer Smith always remained so professional and that, in the rare moments he indulged in emotions, at least they were meant to try to comfort him, in some way.  
If not, the next thing really would have left him destroyed.  
“Now I have to insert the sapphire into your slot. It will hurt for a while, maybe a couple of days, while you get used to the intrusion, but as soon as you're done here I'll send you into heat, and that will make you forget you even have it, you'll see. "  
Draco saw the man holding a small sparkling sapphire with tweezers, and then he felt himself grabbing his member.  
The pain was strong and hot and made him cry out. Once the healer had finished, Draco's cock had softened and the boy realized that the ring, at the base of his member, hadn't slipped off anyway, shrinking just enough to stay in place.  
A sob escaped his lips.  
Of all that had been done to him, that sapphire, on the tip of his penis, seemed to him the worst. The obvious sign that it was an object that could be adorned at will, just a habit, an amusement, an animal.  
The pierced ears were nothing compared to the rest, only a vague burning that seemed to be muffled by the other pains, stronger and more annoying.  
Finally, after a brief absence, the healer encircled his neck, wrists and ankles with heavy strips of blue leather studded with sapphires and adorned with sturdy rings.  
“Well, we're done and we're still early. Follow me, I'll take you for a ride to the beauty salon for a bath, an invigorating massage, and a hairstyle. Then you will be ready. You're perfect! You are so beautiful that if you had been adorned like this, during the presentation, they would have killed themselves to have you! "  
If it was meant to be a compliment it didn't have much effect on Draco, who just felt very insignificant. An insignificant object.  
The healer followed and was washed in a huge tub full of aromatic foam, dried in soft towels and then sprinkled with oils and massaged from top to foot.  
By then he was so stunned that he no longer felt embarrassed, not even when the healer massaged his breasts or ass. He simply remained inert as a doll, resigned.  
When he was brought into the adjoining room by a lady who was obviously there to style his hair, Draco for the first time saw himself reflected in a mirror and let out a scream.  
It wasn't him. It couldn't be him.  
He had become a female creature, with large, high, soft breasts that lifted with his breath and lips that seemed to be made to inspire sinful thoughts.  
His body, adorned with rings and sparkling sapphires, screamed opulence and wealth, but at the same time unquestionably relegated him to the status of an object to be displayed.  
He was tempted to flee in the face of that perverse image of himself, but the healer Smith was quick to order:  
"Sit down and let yourself be styled, like a good guy."  
Draco found himself forced to obey and, once again, he felt the urge to scream in anger that seemed to melt his chest.  
She styled her hair into long ringlets that looked like molten gold and added little ribbons, which Draco suspected to be real gold, here and there, to attract the eye and make her hair sparkle even more, then asked the healer Smith. , who had remained to supervise the work.  
"Do we have any information on clothing?"  
The healer shook his head.  
"No, but his master obviously prefers the tones that stand out his eyes, for the rest you do."  
The woman nodded and took her leave briefly, only to return with some cloths in hand.  
Draco was made to get up and the woman handed him a thin gold chain at the waist, to which two almost transparent veil drapes were attached, one in front and one behind.  
The thin fabric, instead of hiding her nakedness, seemed to make her stand out even more, leaning on his member and making it noticeable, as it did on the curve of his buttocks.  
Then the woman, with a flick of her wand, brought two tiny hooks to the rings on the tips of her nipples, and attached a tiny gold chain to it, filled with delightful sapphire pendants that sparkled with every breath she took.  
Draco hated looking at himself in the mirror looking like that. It was clear that he was only adorned to highlight his status as an Omega, as a slave, as ... Merlin was a bitch ... he was what everyone thought of him now ... he was just a bitch.  
Healer Smith handed him a glass.  
“And now drink the potion, like a good guy. You'll see that afterwards everything will be much more beautiful! "  
The woman smiled encouragingly.  
"He is really lucky! His Alpha must be really rich and demanding! "  
Draco grabbed the potion and drank it all in one gulp, fervently hoping it was as the healer said and that the heat would make him see everything in a different and better light.


	3. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't have time to post these past months, now I will post another chapter. I didn't have time to control the chapter for mistakes, so I will beta read it when I have some time.

Draco woke up and realized he was in a new place and that his body was on fire.  
Healer Smith must have put him asleep before moving him, and what he felt must have been the heat, evidently.  
He tried to remain lucid and to look around: he was in a sumptuous room, full of elegant furniture and with a large window opening onto a garden.  
It was night outside but the air of the first days of summer was warm and he did not feel cold at all at that moment, quite the opposite.  
Soon after he realized he was not alone.  
The man, its owner, the one to whom it was sold, was standing in the doorway and watching him.  
Draco couldn't make out her expression in the dim light, but it didn't matter because he was sure it was horrible and distorted by lust.  
He was about to be raped.  
His member was rock hard, and Draco let out a groan at the thought, instinctively moving his hips.  
He didn't want it in any way but his whole body seemed to think differently.  
"Introduce your ass to me, bitch."  
It hadn't been said in the commanding voice of the Alphas, which Draco had learned to recognize by now, yet he got on his hands and knees just the same, moving his pelvis and groaning, as he felt something wet wet the groove between his buttocks.  
Healer Smith had told him, but only now did he really believe it. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted to feel something big press against him and violate it.  
He groaned louder, unable to stop the thought.  
He did not see the man, who was behind him, and he could at least imagine that he was attractive, even though he knew he was not.  
He heard footsteps and the presence of his nearest new owner, then lights came on flooding the room.  
Draco closed his eyes, partly because of the sudden brightness, partly because he preferred not to see its owner.  
"Your ass is wet and ready already, bitch." The man said in a satisfied voice, and Draco groaned.  
Unfortunately, the Alpha didn't seem so eager to fuck him, after all, and Draco felt the mattress sag near his face.  
"Look me in the face, bitch." The man said and Draco opened his eyes, disgusted by what he saw and by the huge hairy face, as well as by the fetid breath of the monster who had bent down to blow in his face:  
"Very well. So, tell me, bitch, do you want me to smash that tight, wet hole of yours that you find yourself, and fill you up nicely with cum, until you're pretty pregnant? "  
Draco knew that his body wanted him but could not bring himself to answer, even though the man had been clear before. He should have responded quickly if he didn't want to be beaten.  
Even so he sealed his lips, and saw the evil man grin:  
"I see." He said getting up "If that's the case, then it's clear that I'll have to discipline you a little."  
Draco immediately felt bound by soft but strong ropes, and immediately after the man, remaining in his field of vision, said with a chuckle:  
“Oh, I expected there was a need to educate you. I think I'll leave you like this and come over tomorrow morning to see how your heat is going. "  
Then the man left and Draco sighed in relief.  
Unfortunately it was a vain relief, because, within half an hour, his body was burning with desire: his member, blocked by the ring, was pulling and rubbing against the mattress on which he was lying, tied on his stomach, with his arms. and legs apart.  
His ass continued to lift upwards, as much as the ties allowed him, wanting to be opened and filled by a member that wasn't there.  
He moaned loudly and, after a couple of hours, he also forced himself to scream, calling, begging.  
All his former pride had gone to hell, which he would gladly do too by now.  
He wanted to be fucked, filled, and drooled at the thought of a big cock pushing semen inside him.  
He screamed and wept and pleaded but, as he said, his master did not return.  
The night seemed infinite, while all his hesitations and his conscious thoughts were washed away by a need, so intense, that nothing else mattered.  
When the next morning the bedroom door opened again, Draco first smelled the Alpha and, at that point, his mind was no longer even able to visualize its owner's ugliness, because his body he only wanted one thing, and that thing his Alpha had hung between his legs.  
He began to moan and plead again, his voice now hoarse from the night screams.  
"Please, master ...." He whispered as he tried to lift his ass and present it in the correct way, forced shortly after by the ties to fall back on the mattress instead.  
His Alpha's voice, hilarious and mean, reached him:  
"What are you begging me about, bitch?"  
Draco groaned and the words came out of his mouth without having to think about anything:  
"Please, please, fuck me, fill me, please, I burn, I need it so much."  
The ties suddenly unfastened, and the only thing Draco's body did was lift his ass, while his hands were already reaching back, and he grabbed her wet buttocks and spread them apart, oblivious to the fact that his muscles forced motionless for the night, they tensed painfully.  
“Um… I see we're getting better, bitch. But we're not there yet. Come on, get out of bed and follow me. "  
Draco did, even though it wasn't a real order. He did it because he wanted to please the only person who could mitigate his desperate need.  
He got up with too much enthusiasm, and found himself staggering slightly on his uncertain knees.  
"Not like that, bitch." His Alpha growled. "Get on your knees and follow me on all fours."  
If, in a moment of clarity, Draco would have thought that this was yet another humiliation, in that instant the thought did not even touch him, and he dropped to the ground, raising his face towards the man, with a vague plea inscribed in his features.  
The man did not look at him and left the room while he followed him, crawling fast on the precious marble floors.  
Part of his brain told him that the place seemed vaguely familiar, but there was no way his overheated mind would tell him exactly where he was, and he paid no more attention to the matter.  
They arrived in an elegant dining room, with huge French windows that opened onto a well-tended and sun-drenched garden, and the man sat down at the table while Draco remained undecided at the foot of the chair.  
An ugly old elf served breakfast, and the Alpha began to eat with gusto while Draco, not knowing what to do, again presented his ass, hopefully, to the Alpha.  
The man laughed and, without getting up, slapped hard on Draco's buttock who, just in contact with his master's skin, moaned loudly.  
"Introduce your mouth, bitch." The man said, and Draco, who felt only disappointment inside, promptly executed, trying to get under the table to settle between the legs of the Alpha, who, however, stopped him.  
"No. Stop here, by my side. You go well there. "  
Draco froze and, from his position next to the table, he saw that the breakfast was sumptuous.  
He hadn't eaten since the day before, but his body wasn't hungry for food.  
He remained motionless, his mouth wide open, and the man leaned something towards him, with his stubby and fat fingers, and slipped it down his throat.  
Draco smelled the sugary taste but didn't move, gaping stupidly, the bite on his tongue.  
"It eats." The man ordered and this was really an order, so he carried it out.  
The man stuck a second bite into his mouth, something with a sweet sauce, perhaps a jam, and after Draco had swallowed he asked, without ordering it in his Alpha tone:  
"Lick my fingers, bitch."  
Draco did as his mind sucked on those stubby appendages and tried to imagine what it would be like to lick a big erect member like that.  
The man moved his fingers, exploring all the inside of his mouth, and he couldn't help but moan.  
It was an intrusion, a penetration, and in that moment being penetrated, everywhere, was his only, incessant, desire.  
"Good boy. I see that we begin to understand each other, bitch. "  
Breakfast continued like this, bite after bite, and then, once finished, the man made a heavy leash appear and attached it to his collar.  
“Now catch up. We will take a walk. "  
Draco crawled at his master's feet, sure he had to please that man in every way, if he wanted to get what he wanted so much.  
Some part of his mind reminded him of Feba, crazy and needy, but he didn't care too much.  
Outside the air was warm, even if the sun was not yet high, and the grass in the meadows was soft and well cared for.  
Every time the man stopped, perhaps to observe something, Draco immediately offered him his ass, exposing himself eagerly as he felt his hole begin to drip humors, which ran down his thighs while, under him, her new breasts bounced. with every movement and her hair trailed on the ground.  
After a while the Alpha sat down on a bench, her arms draped along the back, and asked:  
"Introduce your ass, bitch."  
Draco turned to reveal his tall, wet ass and, for good measure, spread his buttocks with his hands.  
"Now I'll ask you again, bitch, do you want me to drill that tight and eager hole of yours for you to find yourself?"  
Draco moaned loudly and arched:  
"Yes sir. Please, master. "  
"Bravo, I see you're getting better and better, bitch." Said the man behind him, without moving.  
Draco continued to moan and writhe but the only thing he got was a comment:  
"You really are a sight, bitch, with that wet ass and presented so well, all ready for me!"  
Draco tugged again with his hands, as the compliment made him harder between his legs, and made him aware of the restrictions on his penis, as well as the stone that was there. feared at the top, and that at that moment seemed even bigger and more painful.  
After a while, Draco would not have been able to say how much, the man tugged at his chain and brought him back inside.  
Once there, in the coolness of the marble floor on his heated skin, Draco sighed with relief and the man said:  
“You're too pale, you got burned. Lie down on the sofa on your stomach. "  
Draco did so, unable to disobey, and soon felt his master's stubby hands caress his skin, his back, and smear something fresh on him.  
He moaned the whole time, wincing with pleasure, and when his hands reached his buttocks he felt his hole stream humors, and the plea instantly reached his lips:  
"Please ... please ..."  
The man ignored him, turned him around and started massaging him again with the fresh ointment, which looked like a blessing on his hot skin.  
She lingered on her breasts, moving her big rough hands in wide circles and then rubbing the tips of her nipples, forced into the rings, ripping out Draco new moans and making him arch, then she got down on his cock and squeezed the tip hard with that shiny obscene , but did not delay and immediately went down on his legs.  
"Now go down and introduce your mouth."  
Draco, excited beyond belief by those hands, which had traveled and touched every corner of his body, got off the sofa and presented his mouth.  
When the man had sat down, he started to lean towards him, but the Alpha laughed:  
“Oh no. Not at all. Stand still."  
Draco stopped and watched as the man called out a large box, which landed on his knees and opened, making the raised lid hide its contents from Draco.  
He pulled out a strange object and then smiled:  
"Come closer, bitch."  
Draco did it and saw the fake phallus that the man was sticking out towards him.  
"Suck. This is what you wanted, right? A cock to suck. "  
Part of Draco's mind was telling him that it was wrong, degrading and that, above all, it wasn't what he wanted, because he wanted the man ... oh, he wanted him so badly ... but he put his mouth in and his master stuck his cock in his throat.  
It wasn't too big but it was long, and he felt it against the front of his throat, causing him to gag.  
He did not have time to withdraw when he noticed that, with a stroke of his wand, the man had fixed it to his face with thin corrections.  
"You will become the best trained bitch in the Wizarding world, you will see!" the man said with a sadistic grin, then continued:  
"Now grab your jeweled cock and jerk off."  
Draco leaned on his heels and spread his thighs, feeling his ass dripping on the cold floor, against which he tried to rub it to cool his desire, while his hands went to his hard and forced member, and began to rub it vigorously.  
The man let him do it, merely observing him, even though Draco's increasingly sensitive nose told him that the Alpha was excited, and his eyes clearly saw the big bulge at the crotch of his pants.  
The idea of a big cock, so close, made him moan more, and he was sure that, if he could, he would come at that moment, instead the man let him continue masturbating in vain.  
"You see bitch, as much as you do, your tiny cock is just a useless but pleasant appendage that I can use to beautify you, but that will never give you relief again. What you really need is to learn to enjoy with your wet hole. Now let me see how you stick your finger in it, like a good bitch in heat. "  
Draco felt the salivation increase, around the cock fixed to his lips, and swallowed hard, wondering why, despite his burning desire, it had not occurred to him, until then, to try to satisfy himself in that way.  
He did not know how to reach his hole and decided to lie down on his back and spread his legs, lifting his ass and letting the man watch him as he stood there, eager and dripping, open and eager.  
His mind was telling him it was dirty and awkward, but his hand had already pushed a finger to test his wet opening, and he was already pushing.  
He felt his finger enter and moaned louder around the cock on his tongue.  
"Very well." The man said after he watched him stick his finger in and out for a while "Now tell me, would you like my finger," he asked, lifting a finger in front of Draco "would he slip in and fuck you?"  
Draco blocked his hand and looked at that thick, stubby finger, and felt his cock snap forward in happy anticipation as he moaned and nodded his head.  
"So, come on, get on my legs sideways."  
Draco did it with diligent speed, and found himself there, eager and wet, on the legs of that stranger, his ass eager as he moaned in anticipation and shivered slightly.  
“Now I'd learn the proper way to enjoy a good shit na. Open your buttocks well. "  
Draco promptly executed. It seemed to him that he had done nothing else all morning but at least, this time, the Alpha was about to put something in it, and he would not just look at it.  
He felt the tip of his big finger press, and he arched to push it inside.  
“You're greedy, aren't you? A real bitch in heat. " His master said, pushing his finger inside him, which was much thicker than Draco's thin one.  
Even so, Draco felt only a slight, little annoyance, and the absolute desire to be opened and fucked by something bigger.  
The man, however, continued to move his finger with skill, beating his prostate and making him moan and arch more and more. He felt his balls heavy, and his cock aching painfully, and it was agonizing not being able to get more. He prayed mentally:  
"Please ... master, let me come ... please."  
The man gave him a spank on the thigh, with his huge hard hand, as if he had heard his words:  
"You have to learn to cum in your ass, bitch, because that's how you come for the rest of your life!"  
Draco writhed, cried, groaned, his blood boiling with desire. It was as if he were climbing a mountain and, with each new movement of the Alpha's finger, his pleasure was stronger and stronger and his mind less and less present.  
It was as if it were blinding, when he suddenly felt the knot of pleasure in the center of his belly loosen, while he was certain that the muscle ring of his ass was melting, letting a jet of humor pass through that shot out, making him scream from his throat. , against the cock he still had in his mouth, in the throes of an orgasm like never before.  
He remained motionless, panting for a moment, and then his head cleared a little, even though the heat, which he felt everywhere, and his desire, had not subsided in the least.  
The man slid him to the ground with bad grace, and Draco ended up with his wet ass on the floor, still breathing heavily, and with his eyes fixed on the pool between his legs.  
"This is the correct way you have to enjoy, bitch." The man said, releasing, with a stroke of his wand, the cock that Draco still had in his throat, and that he felt it slip out of his lips to fall to the ground, with a wet sound "Now go back to your room, bitch."  
Draco was not even sure where his room was from, but since his mind was, in a certain way, more present, he felt his cheeks cook with embarrassment, and he panicked.  
The Alpha did not comment but merely called an elf:  
"Take him to his room." He ordered, and Draco stared at the elf with wide eyes. Could he get up? Should he crawl? He did not know, but he found it safer to stay on his knees, and started following the elf to his room.  
Once there his mind, a little more present, made him arrive in the bathroom, where he tried to clean up, washing himself with cold water, since despite everything he still felt on fire and knew he wanted more: he still wanted to be fucked ... filled up…  
He was disgusted with himself, so unable to control the lewd urge he felt, and he remembered with clear clarity everything he had done and said since that morning.  
She was a bitch and she was in heat. Now he was sure of it.  
Healer Smith had been right, and Draco also began to understand why it was right for everyone to consider him less than human.  
It was an animal that had not the slightest self-control; it was just a beast drooling and eager to be fucked.  
Was that his life now? Getting your ass up in anticipation of being smashed, fucked, violated over and over again? It was worse than that ... he wanted it ... he couldn't help it ... he would have been happy to feel opened by that repulsive man's big cock ...  
Even feeling lost, in the midst of all that excitement, he couldn't help but start crying.

Around lunchtime the elf brought him some food, which Draco forced himself to eat.  
He had noticed that the room was beautiful and luxurious, and that his bed was large, suitable for whatever sexual activity his master forced him to do. There were books, games, precious ornaments.  
None of this, however, attracted him, only the incessant desire between his legs mattered.  
After lunch Draco lay down on the bed, determined to try to satisfy himself again, but when the elf reappeared, to take away the dishes, he snapped his fingers and Draco found himself with his arms locked behind his back.  
"The boss doesn't want you to do it alone." The elf said, scolding him before disappearing in a 'pop'.  
Draco growled in frustration.  
It burned and he wanted more, he needed it. Where was the Alpha?  
He had to look for him, he told himself, he hadn't forbidden him to do it, and Draco needed it so ...  
The door to the room was locked but not locked and he, with a little effort, managed to open it by turning his back to him and laboriously lowering the handle.  
He followed his nose in the wake of the strong and musky smell of man.  
Merlin, it was such a good smell and he wanted it so much ... his overheated mind told him that he wanted to rub against the body of the Alpha and be impregnated by its smell ...  
He wandered around frantically, disappointed every time he walked into a room and found it empty, then eventually found it.  
He was in what was perhaps a studio, and he was writing a letter.  
The sight of that man, who had seemed repulsive just the day before, now made him moan as his ass leaked, and he was anxious to be closer to him, to rub against him, to feel his hands, finally see his cock which, he was sure, would be big and thick.  
He moaned louder and the man heard him, lifting his ugly face and glaring at it.  
But she got up and walked over to him, with a crooked smile, and Draco shuddered with anticipation.  
The slap came without warning, and it made his head spin.  
“On your knees, bitch. You won't walk upright when I can see you! " he yelled at him angrily, and Draco dropped to the floor, peeling his knees on the floor and instinctively presenting his ass.  
"Well. I always want to see your ass ready when I'm around, bitch. "  
Draco moved his ass and moaned:  
"Please, master ... I burn ..."  
It was true. If before his desire had been so much, now that the man was near his brain had stopped thinking rationally again, and he just wanted to be caught.  
The man snorted and bent down, grabbing his long hair and dragging him up. He immediately opened his mouth, sure it was the right thing to do.  
“Maybe you haven't got it right yet, bitch. You're in heat, and the only thing that will make you feel good is my cock swelling into a big knot in your ass, filling you with cum until it comes out of your mouth, and getting you pregnant like the whore you are. "  
Draco groaned and knew that yes, that was exactly what he wanted. His mouth felt full of saliva, and he would have been ready to drool, to have exactly that.  
“But you, last night, you stupid bitch, turned me down, and now you're going to go through the heat without my dick. Oh, I don't want to be unreasonable, I'll give you some little consolation every now and then. " The man said with a nasty grin, then added:  
"Come on, get on the carpet and introduce your ass to me as the good bitch you're learning to be."  
Draco felt like he was dying. The man told him he wouldn't take it, and he needed it so ... he moved to the carpet by the desk anyway, which was soft and colorful, and lifted his ass back to the man, his face crushed to ground and his arms still locked behind his back, hoping at least for a finger ... he would have begged for that alone ...  
He heard the man fumbling behind him but Draco didn't move, then something cold was brought close to his boiling opening.  
"This is a little wedge, as big as my finger, and it will be all the satisfaction you get from this warmth." The man said by forcefully pushing the object into his wet hole.  
Then Draco heard a whispered spell, and realized that a pair of mirrors must have been called upon, or transfigured by something, and that they were now positioned so that he, looking up, could see her ass, presented and from which center shone a sparkling sapphire.  
It was the top of the small wedge that he felt vibrating slowly inside him, and that sent waves of pleasure in his stomach.  
"Well. You came looking for me, so you'll stay here. I'm going to like to work and occasionally look up and see your eager ass, bitch. "  
The man said sitting down and getting back to work.  
Draco groaned and twisted, but as soon as he opened his mouth to beg the wedge it stopped humming and the man laughed.  
“Shut up bitch. I'm working, and instead you just have to stay there good, with your ass ready and wet. "  
Draco sealed his lips, and the small intrusion into his anus began to move slowly again.  
It wasn't really pleasure, just a vague reminder that he wanted more, and the more he thought about it the more he felt his ass get wet and his mood dripping between his legs.  
He was more and more on fire, more and more needy and eager, but the man did nothing but ignore him.

He was sent back to his rooms, still burning and dissatisfied, and that night the pain came.  
It was no longer just desire: it seemed that molten metal had been poured into his guts, and his body was burning.  
He had noticed some time before that, although his arms had been released, he was not allowed to be relieved.  
The small wedge was welded in place and the Alpha had explained to him that he would not have the opportunity to remove it.  
It would disappear if he needed the services, and then it would reappear, just like the gem on the tip of his cock, but taking it off, to replace it with his fingers, was out of the question.  
Draco had begun to look around frantically, and footprint every object, of suitable shape, in his mind had become something that, if he could, he would have slipped up his ass for relief.  
So it was blocked instead, and then the pain came.  
His screams must have called his master, who sat down on the bed next to him, while Draco was back, arched, screaming.  
“It's starting to hurt, right? Well, that's what happens to undisciplined bitches. " The man said, rubbing the tip of one of his nipples, and blocking Draco's scream, who began to moan and crave again.  
The man also abandoned that activity and stood up, watching him cry in pain.  
“I'll come tomorrow, and I'll give you another orgasm. But no fucking shit for my unruly bitch. You do not deserve it."  
Then he left, leaving Draco in pain.  
He screamed and cried all night, trying everything that could help him, either by wildly masturbating his erect and hard member, or by rubbing the part of the wedge that came out of his ass on the posts of the four-poster bed, trying to move it faster and to stick it more inside.  
Nothing worked, and soon the pain was so intense and terrible it made him feel exhausted.  
When the morning lit up the room and his master entered, Draco did have the strength to get into position, but he did it anyway.  
The man said in a quiet voice:  
"Sit down."  
Draco moved with all the speed his pain-torn body allowed.  
"Well. Now let's see how you go. So, do you know what you are now? "  
Draco replied quickly, his voice scraping his throat, irritated by the night screams:  
"I'm a bitch in heat."  
"Well!" the man said applauding, as if he were really happy with the answer.  
"And what do you need, bitch?"  
Draco lowered his eyes and replied again:  
"About your cock, master."  
The man grabbed him by the hair and looked him in the face, his voice bad:  
"And then?"  
Draco hesitated only for a moment, because even in the pain and fog of excitement and need, that part was still horrible:  
"I need your seed, master."  
The slap was nothing compared to all the rest of the pain.  
“No bitch. We are not. You need to be filled. Pregnant. That's what bitches are for, say it! "  
Draco was too exhausted, and his body knew it was true:  
"I need to be pregnant, master."  
He felt the man's huge hand stroking his hair.  
"Good boy. You're starting to understand, bitch. "  
Then he sat on the bed, made Draco lie back on his lap and pulled the wedge off his ass, before masturbating him again, sticking his big finger inside him, like yesterday.  
Orgasm came quickly and left Draco quivering, and the man quickly dumped him on the bed.  
"This will ease the pain a little, but obviously it's not what you need. What do you need?" the man asked again, and Draco, thrown across the bed, replied:  
"To be fucked and impregnated, master."  
The man seemed satisfied but nevertheless pointed out:  
“And that's not going to happen. You'll stay in your room until tomorrow, bitch. "  
He said approaching and turning Draco's soft, aching body to reach his ass, and carelessly thrust the wedge into it, before looking at it for a moment.  
"I love that my bitch is decorated and sparkling."  
Then he left.  
Draco discovered, that day and the following, what true pain and torment was.  
Not the searing pain of the Black Mark, when it was placed on his arm, and which was now covered by the high leather bracelet, not the agonizing torment of a Cruciatus, no, the real, incessant pain.  
As bad as he was and could not do anything to improve the situation, he did not want to die to end it all. He wanted to live, he wanted to be open, fucked, swollen with semen.  
It was all he wanted and it didn't happen.  
Once a day the master came to him and masturbated him, with that big and delicious finger, making him cum every time with his ass, then he went away and, after a while, Draco was sick again.


End file.
